Sarah's dark wishes
by tumblrgirl
Summary: Sarah becomes evil after the labyrinth and she want's to find her way back to him. does he still love her or does he just want revenge for rejecting him! smut! Jareth/Sarah


Sarah's dark wishes

Chapter 1

A lot had changed in the ten years since the Labyrinth. The kind hearted Sarah was no more, she had let the dark poison of Jareths heart infect her. Although shed not see him since, she had realized something after she left the labyrinth she was more like Jareth than she like to admit, her heart had been darkened and she liked it; she liked the feeling of evil run through her veins; the feeling of complete power. Shortly after she left she had decide to find her way back. She knew that it was the only place for her that he was the only man for her, but she would not go unprepared for his evil. She knew she was no match for his magic so she would have to find other ways to control him. For the next ten years she studied martial arts and how to use a gun; when it was time for her to find her way back she could shoot and man between the eyes with her eyes closed.

"Sarah!" A man way off said "Sarah! Sarah stop you'll kill him".

And with that she released her hold on the almost purple boy; she was strong to say the least. She watched as the frightened boy scurried away. She stood up twirling her raven black hair away from her face to look at a tall middle aged man staring at her with complete amazement.

"Sarah you must stop this, you are too angry, you almost killed Steven". She did not reply, just simple nodded, gathered her things and left. On the way back from practices she noticed and barn owl watching her very closely; she knew it was him it must be him. As it followed her home she knew what she had to do. When she reached her apartment she went in to her bedroom and got her 9mm gun and stuffed it down the back of her pants. She went to her living room, opened the window and looked for the owl that she loves so intently. She was looking for several minutes before she heard the sound of someone breathing loudly close to her. She spun in a frantic turn but there was no one there, but she knew he was there lurking in the shadows silently taunting her, trying to making her feel powerless.

"Jareth" she said with a hint of anger and desperation in her voice. "Jareth stop I do not care for your games, show yourself you cunt!"

"Such bad language Precious" A dark figure stepped out of the shadows with an evil smile. She swung around to see him watch her closely. Stepping forward she pulled the gun out of her pants and pointed it at him with confidence that he wouldn't try anything funny. But to her surprise he simply let out a loud laugh and came towards her mischief in his mismatched eye.

"You think that can stop me Sarah" he said with letting out another devilish laugh, " oh you precious thing". He said almost a whisper now as they were less than 30merter apart. Sarah dropped her gun to the ground as he put his hand around her waist and look deep into her eyes.

"Get off me goblin king." He did not listen he simple pulled her in closer. "What do you want Jareth". He looked down at her with a mischievous smile.

"You" she gasped as he slowly moved his hand up her thighs. A soft moan escaped her lips as he pushed her against the nearest wall and brushed her lips softly against his own.

"Goblin king why are you doing this" she said when she could finally speak. He did not speak just simply moved his hand higher and she let out another moan as she felt herself get wetter. He smiled at the deliciously intoxicating sound coming from her lips.

"Do you want me to stop Precious". Her head as tilted back as his hand stared to massage he clit.

"N- No… No don't stop" she said in a soft moan. He used his other hand to pull her in to a deep passionate kiss; she felt his tongue softly tempt her to let out another beautiful moan. Her body was on fire she had never been this horny in her life and she wanted was to do was fuck the brains out of this man right now.

Sarah awoke in a cold sweat. She had dreamt about him again. True she had seen a barn owl, after she had seen that her imagination ran wild in her dreams. Recently she had been dreaming a lot about him lately. It was like her mind was telling her something. Like he was watching her in her dreams. Wanting her to find him and she would. She had been reading book about the labyrinth, trying to find a way back without wishing someone away but at the moment she had found nothing all dead ends. She was going crazy everything she tried didn't work. But they was one way she hadn't tried… wishing her self-way, but if she did that he would own her and she would never let that happen, she had to be in control. She had to find away.

Then one day why looking in the library she had found one of the old book of the labyrinth. It was like hers but it was all old and tattered and it had writing inside. Someone had written about a way to get into the labyrinth. It said that all you must do is speak the goblin king's real name. Was that all. She could do that, Hoggel had told her when they went thought the labyrinth. Jareth… his name was Jareth. And then he would appear and takes you the underground for ever, all because you knew his name and no one except the goblins in labyrinth know his name.

This was it! She'd found it! She had got her way back. She left the library and rushed home. Just like she did in her dream she went to her bed room and got her gun and put on slim tight jeans and a black top also put on her black leather jacket and put her hair in a tight high pony tall. Was she really doing this, She was going back.

"Jareth" She said this like a little sacred child. Some part of her was scared that he would not be the same as he once was, and another part of her was worried that he would not of changed. "Jareth" she said louder now as she ashore herself he would be the same. She waited several minutes but nothing happened. "Jareth" she said now with pain and anger. Another dead end her heart couldn't take it she broke down crying, she could never get back there get back to him.

"Oh my Precious Sarah"


End file.
